Carnal Desires
by JenniferHawke
Summary: A series of one shots involving adult rated situations with various characters from the Dragon Age universe. Some will be from DA2, some from DA:O, and some will have a variety of both. Read at your own risk. Rated M for detailed smut.
1. AmellAlistairZevFenAnders Varric

This is going to be a collection of dirty stories I have written for either the kink meme or by request/gift fics. Most will be unbeta'd, unlike my other work. This first one is by far the dirtiest thing I have ever written to date, and I originally wasn't going to post it here but...oh well :P

The prompt for this one asked for Tabris, but it was being filled at the same time I was writing it so I changed Tabris to Amell for variety. Here is the prompt: _It's always the nice boys that are freaks between the sheets. Once Alistair is deflowered, he realizes he has a desire to see his elven lover fucked by many men. In walk Fenris, Anders, Varric and Zevran to save the day. I don't care how you do it. It could be PWP and start in the middle of the events or it could be crack (Al and Tab are in the Deep Roads fucking when Hawke's crew show up, Zevran just sensed there was a woman in need somewhere and came to be of service). And if you can find a way to use logic to make it work, more power to you, just know it's not necessary for me._

**And thus was born: Secret Desires**

* * *

"We need a vacation." Solona Amell huffed as she plopped herself down on the bed. Alistair gazed at her with curiosity.

"A vacation you say?"

"Yes. When was the last time we had more than a day to ourselves? Grey Wardens or not, we need the time off."

Alistair stroked her raven hair off of her face, caressing her delicate skin as he did so. "Did you have somewhere in mind, dearest?"

"I have a cousin in Kirkwall that I've yet to meet. I was thinking maybe we could go there."

"Oh right. The one that was named the Champion or something?"

"That's the one. Are you okay with this?"

"More than okay with it. My callouses are growing callouses from swinging around a weapon non stop. Look, this one right here could start it's own colony. On second thought, maybe I should have it looked at."

Solona laughed and kissed his hand where he was pointing to. "I think you'll survive."

"I don't know about that. First they appear as tiny insignificant bumps, then suddenly you're covered in them. As soon as you know it, Alistair will be no more. I'll simply be 'Callous Man'. "

"Well then, I suppose a break from all this Grey Warden business is in order."

Alistair pulled her into his arms and nuzzled into her neck. "I love you. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do, you silly man. Why would you think otherwise?"

"I don't think I've said it lately."

"You say it plenty, but a girl never tires of hearing that sort of thing."

"Good to know."

Solona fell asleep shortly after, as Alistair held her close. They had come such a long way in the years that followed the blight. He had become more confident in their relationship, because, although they had fallen into a routine, they never lost their passion for one another. They still rutted as they did when Alistair was first discovering his sexual preferences. There was however, something they hadn't tried yet, and it was often not far from his mind.

Not long after the blight, Alistair decided to bite the bullet and officially ask their companion Zevran for advice on how to please his lover. While she had never complained, he was sure there was something to be learned from the experienced assassin. He had to swallow his pride to even approach Zevran, and the elf did not make it easy on him. He was often lewd and sexually deviant, whereas Alistair spent a good chunk of his life in the Chantry. It was hard not to blush as Zevran detailed him on the various sex acts he should try on Solona.

"Maybe it would be better if I just showed you."

"Show me?"

"Oh come now Alistair. What better way to learn than to see it first hand. You love the Warden, yes? What would it matter if I teach you the skills that you could use for years to come?"

"I...uh...I don't know about that."

"Suit yourself my friend. The offer will still be there should you change your mind."

Alistair was initially terrified of the idea of another man touching Solona. He couldn't bear the thought of her gaining pleasure from someone that was not him. But the more that he thought about it, the more he became alright with the idea. If he was going to learn about pleasuring a woman, there was no better person to turn to than Zevran. He seemed to be an expert on the subject. Besides, Alistair did in fact sleep with Morrigan (although it had initially almost been against his will). Maybe he owed her this much. Two days later, he went back to Zevran, and told him he accepted, on the conditions that there would be no penetration involved. Zevran was free to caress, fondle, and lick her as much as he desired, but Alistair just wasn't ready for anything further.

When Solona reluctantly agreed, he was both relieved and jealous. Was he not enough for her? But as Zevran joined them in their bedroom, and showed Alistair where to touch, how much pressure to apply, how many fingers to use, it became a lesson for the ex Templar. And the noises Solona made, they made his cock leap and he became desperate to see more. Alistair was determined to learn as much from Zevran as he could. In the end, he enjoyed the show and thanked Zevran for all his help.

That was one of the last times that either of them saw the ex Crow. Soon after he left, as he was still on the run from his former allies. Since then, Alistair often wondered what it would be like had he let Zevran take her in front of him. Recently, his thoughts went to more perverse places. Places that made the ex Chantry boy in him blush furiously and pray that the Maker spare his soul. But try as he might, he could not get the image of Solona on her knees serving men, many men, out of his mind. He longed to know what she looked like with one cock in her mouth and another pounding into her from behind. Perhaps another in her hand. Maker, the thought alone could almost make him come in his breeches. Alistair had tried to bring it up during sex a few times, but when Solona asked him about it afterwards, he'd laugh nervously and tell her it was just dirty talk. He was afraid that she would be disgusted with him, or even worse, leave him. He could never bear the thought of losing her. So he had kept quiet. That however, was soon to change.

* * *

"I think this is the place," Solona said, standing before a large estate. It was hard to believe that she had nobility in her blood. She lived in the circle most of her life, and she felt overwhelmed standing in front of the door to the mansion in Kirkwall. Alistair squeezed her hand.

"Are we going to stand out here looking pretty all day?" He asked. He often used his humour to deflect a situation one of them was uncomfortable in.

"No. I suppose not." She quickly wrapped at the door, waiting a few moments. Of all people, she certainly did not expect Bodahn to answer the door.

"Bodahn?"

"Are my eyes deceiving me? Messere Solona, can that really be you?"

"It certainly is!" she laughed.

"Sure. Ignore me." Alistair pretended to pout.

"I suppose you two are here to see Mistress Hawke."

"Yes we are. I've never met her before but, she is my cousin and all."

"I'm afraid she is out at the moment."

"Do you happen to know where?"

"I believe she is at The Hanged Man for the evening. That's generally where one would find her when she's not out and about slaying High Dragons and such. I dare say the Amell's all seem to be rather brave."

"The Hanged Man?" Alistair repeated. "I'm not sure I like the sound of that placed. Hanged Man.." He shuddered.

"Nothing to be terribly worried about Messere Alistair. It's a tavern in the Lowtown district. Not the most sanitary establishments. I have an inkling that Mistress Hawke goes because of her dwarf friend Varric."

"Well, I guess that's where we're heading. Thanks Bodahn."

As they entered the Hanged Man, Solona could almost feel her skin crawl. The place smelled like urine, there were blood stains all over the floor, and one man was hurling in the corner. Solona covered her nose and cringed.

"I'm not sure this is the right place." she said. Why on earth would her cousin, a noble, want to come here?

"I think this is it." Alistair said, grabbing her arm and leading her to the bar.

"Excuse me." She said, waving at the bartender to get his attention. "I'm looking for a woman named Marian Hawke. I hear she's a regular here. Do you know if she's around?"

"She's in Varric's suite. Just head up the stairs and turn right."

"Thanks."

Alistair and Solona followed his directions. As they turned, there in a decent sized suite was a dwarf, an elf with odd markings, a woman with black short hair, presumably Hawke, and...

"Anders!" Solona exclaimed. The blonde mage looked up from his cards and soon a huge smile splayed across his face.

"Well if it isn't the Hero of Fereldan herself."

Solona noticed Hawke stare, eyes wide. "You're Solona Amell?"

"And I take it you're Marian Hawke?" Hawke nodded.

"I certainly see the resemblance." Alistair chimed in.

"Whatever are you doing here in Kirkwall?"

"Alistair and I needed some time away from Grey Warden duties. I thought I'd be nice to meet you. Maybe buy you a little congratulatory drink for your new earned title of Champion of Kirkwall."

"You heard about me?"

"Word travels fast, it would seem."

"Well, are you going to just stand there, or are you gonna come take a seat?" The dwarf piped in.

"Wherever are my manners?" Solona joked. Her and Alistair sat down close to the doorway.

"Introductions are in order." Hawke pointed around the table, and introduced her friends. Solona immediately liked Varric. He was very charming, and looked nothing like the dwarves she had met before, which to her was a good thing. She was utterly intrigued by the elf Fenris. He was quiet and seemed a little dismissive, but there was something about him that was dark and mysterious. She found him incredibly attractive.

"You two have impeccable timing." Anders said. "We met a strange fellow today, a former companion of yours. Goes by the name Zevran."

"Zev is here? Whatever for?"

"He needed some hired muscle to get rid of some old friends of his." Marian smiled. "Luckily I was around."

"He wouldn't happen to still be here, would he?" Alistair asked.

"Oh, he's actually very close." Varric smirked. "He's across the hall getting his jollies on with Isabela. She invited him to stay with her for the night. She's mentioned that she's met you two before."

"Oh that's right." Anders chimed in. "She said she taught you how to duel."

"Ah, that Isabela." Alistair said, remembering how the woman had tried to entice Solona to join her in bed. At the time, Alistair was against the idea. If she had asked now, he definitely would have no obligations. "Did half of Fereldan come to Kirkwall after the blight?"

"It would seem that way." Anders answered. Right at that moment, Isabela poked her head around the corner, her hair disheveled, with Zevran right behind her. Solona shot a huge smile in his direction, and the moment he saw her, he was at her side, arms around her in an embrace.

"Ah, my lovely Warden! What a pleasure to see you."

Zevran and Isabela joined the table, as they were filled in on why the Wardens were there. Solona had moved to a spot beside Hawke, so the cousins could get better acquainted. Zevran nudged Alistair and spoke quietly so no one else would hear.

"She still looks amazing. My good friend, tell me you have been treating her well."

"What do you take me for? Of course I have."

"Ah, so that little lesson of mine paid off, did it?"

Alistair grinned smugly. "I would say it did, yes."

"Would it be too much if I asked for an encore?"

"That...that's not a bad idea."

"Oh! You have grown I see."

"I suppose I have. Actually Zevran, I uh..."

"Spit it out. You better not hold out on ole Zevran."

"I'm not sure now's the best time to discuss it."

Zevran leaned in. "Look around you. Everyone is paying attention to Solona and her tales. No one is listening." He said, just above a whisper.

"Okay." Alistair breathed deeply. "Since that night, I've er.." Alistair blushed, feeling his cheeks tickled pink. "Wanted to see it again. Only, with everything. And...oh Maker forgive me for this, but with...more people."

The elf nudged him in the side. "Oh you have changed! Now tell me Alistair," he drawled out in his accent. "Why have you not acted upon these urges? It has been years. Surely you two have had the opportunity."

"She doesn't know..."

"You have not told her your desires?" Zevran shook his head, tisking him. "What did I tell you before Alistair? How will you learn to pleasure one another unless you're willing to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not loose any...equipment...important to me thank you very much."

"How do you know she will be mad? Maybe she will like it. Come now. What better time to act upon your desires than when you are in a foreign city?"

"That's...that's true. But, who would, you know, want to participate?"

"Look around you my friend. See how she holds all of their attention? I don't think a single man here would turn down that opportunity. Do you?"

"Hmm." He said, stroking his chin. The men were quiet for a few moments, long enough to hear Hawke speak up.

"I've been up to my neck in work ever since becoming Champion. Seems like everyone in this city has a problem needing to be solved. I don't even know how I'm going to manage my time this week. I promised Solivitus I would have his herbs by the end of the week, but some of he flowers needed are beyond the outskirts of the city. I'd likely have to be camping overnight in order to get everything, and I simply haven't the time."

"Perhaps we could help." Zevran offered.

"You really don't need to."

"Nonsense. I owe you a debt now, do I not? Besides, it will be like the good old days with these two joining me. But, I have to ask. These outskirts of the city, they are dangerous, no? Perhaps a few of your companions should accompany us. Just in case."

"Don't look at me!" Isabela protested. "I've had my...fill...of ex Crow for now. I'm busy."

Hawke looked around the room. "Anyone else like to object? It would really mean alot to me if you guys could accompany my cousin. Ooh Varric, I'd imagine you could get all kind of details for your next book."

"I'm way ahead of you, Hawke."

Hawke turned to Anders. "And surely you wouldn't mind spending some time with an old friend?" Anders smiled.

"I wouldn't say no."

"Fenris?" Marian shot a glance at the elf's direction.

"As you wish." He simply said.

"So it's settled then. You will have all the hired muscle you need to get the job well done and to watch your backs."

Zevran nudges Alistair from under the table and the Warden pushed his hand away. He knew what the rogue was up to, and it made his pulse race within his chest.

"Won't you need a few people to help you out in your own tasks, cousin?" Solona asked.

"I still have a few friends who aren't here. And since miss Isabela declined, she can help me appeal to Meredith tomorrow, as I have a meeting with the Knight Commander."

"That old prude? Shit."

"Guess you backed out too soon, huh Rivaini?" Varric teased.

Isabela downed her drink, muttering under her breath. Zevran turned back to Alistair.

"Well, we have a setting. Tonight, your job is to warm Solona up to the idea. Tread the waters, see if she shares some of these dark desires of yours. If not, tomorrow we simply go scouting for some herbs. However, if she does like what your naughty little mind has concocted." he grinned devilishly. "Then we have some men to persuade. And trust me when I say this Alistair, no one will refuse once they see what she's hiding under those robes."

Alistair gulped, his throat suddenly feeling dry. He downed the mug before him. He would definitely need some liquid courage before he had Solona alone.

* * *

Hawke insisted that Solona and Alistair stay with her for the night. As the Hightown estate came into view, a man was standing in front of the door. Hawke ran up to him, and he held her close in an embrace.

"What are you doing here?"

"I took the night off. I couldn't wait to see you."

Solona knew that voice and face from anywhere. Cullen. When he turned and saw her standing there, his jaw dropped.

"I believe you've met my cousin before." Hawke said.

"I...yes. How have you been?"

"I've been well," she smiled. Cullen turned red and looked away as Hawke unlocked the front door to the estate. She showed them around, the whole while Cullen refused to meet Solona's gaze. She was glad when her and Alistair retired to the guest room for the night.

"Well that was rather awkward." Alistair said, drawing the last word out.

"Maybe a little."

He pulled her into his embrace, kissing her longingly.

"I haven't forgotten what he said you know. In the circle tower when he thought you were a demon coming to tempt him."

"That was years ago, Alistair."

"It was. But he's chose your cousin as a lover. I wonder why that is, hmm?"

"I'm sure it's nothing but coincidence."

"Pfft. When you two look that much alike?" He leaned in, and whispered into her ear. "I think he still desires you."

"Jealous?"

"You wound me, my lady. Not one bit." He had a devilish grin plastered upon his face. His hands worked fast, unbuttoning her robes. He hastily threw them over his shoulder, and Solona laughed, as he playfully tossed her on the bed. Alistair's shirt and trousers soon joined her clothes on the floor. He climbed over her body, his hands reaching around her back to unclasp her breast band. As soon as he pulled it away from her body, Alistair took one of her nipples into his mouth, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Solona gasped and arched her back towards his mouth, as his fingers pinched her other nipple.

"Alistair, what's come over you so suddenly?" She asked, feeling her body warm up, due to his skillful touch and the ale that had been drank at the pub.

"Soon, I will be coming over you," he said with a naughty smile, and she burst out laughing.

"Oh my, well then. Continue on."

"Hey, that was a serious attempt at sexy talk." He gave her the sad eyes he had perfected whenever he pretended that her words had insulted him. She smiled and ran her hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry. I'll be serious now. Do tell me more."

"In a bit. I have some...pressing matters to take care of first." Alistair's lips were on her flesh, kissing his way down her abdomen. His tongue gently trailed down to her smalls, as his fingers pulled them off. He stroked her outer lips gently with careful hands, and she quivered at his touch.

"I'll never stop being amazing at how excited you get when I touch you here." He said.

"It feels good."

"But I've done it hundreds of times."

"Stop whining about it and touch me," she complained, bucking her hips towards him. Alistair smirked.

"Now that was very unladylike of you. Maybe if you ask nicely."

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please touch me."

"Touch you where? Here?" he asked stroking a hand up her leg. "No, that doesn't seem to be quite what you want. What about here?" his hand moved lower, just outside of her sex. She jumped at the touch.

"Alistair," she moaned.

"Oh I do love it when you say my name like that."

"Alistair." She repeated. "I'm wet for you."

That seemed to be all he needed to hear. He sunk two of his fingers into her depths, causing Solona to gasp out in pleasure.

Her legs spread even further, allowing him to pump his fingers in and out of her with ease. He was looking at her so intently, more so than usual. She couldn't help but smile up at him.

"Is there something funny about what I'm doing? I must not be doing a very good job." Alistair said, before swiping his thumb across her swollen nub. Solona arched her back and groaned.

"Oh no, that's very good," she laughed.

"Is it now? Well, how's this?" He asked, as he lowered his head to her mound. His tongue grazed across her clit and she bit down on her lip to stop herself from crying out loud.

Alistair lapped at her, his slick tongue rubbing against her most sensitive place. His fingers stroked her inner walls, making her buck her hips in sync with them. His lips wrapped around her nub, and he sucked gently, every so often allowing his tongue to graze against it.

"Alistair, yes!" She called out, her voice breathy and full of need as she came all over his fingers. He chuckled as he crawled up her body and gave her a kiss, sharing her flavour. She grabbed at the waistband of his smalls and pulled them down.

"A bit eager, are we?"

"Very much so." She laughed, as she pushed him to his back and straddled his waist. She looked down at him, his eyes hazed over with want, as she lowered herself onto his cock. They both groaned in unison at their joining, feeling his thick member stretch her out.

"Maker, you're wet."

"I always am for you," Solona said, as she began to rock her hips back and forth. She lowered her mouth to his, taking Alistair's lower lip in between hers as she sucked. He began to buck into her wildly, grabbing her hips hard, making her moan loudly.

"If you keep up those noises, I'm sure the entire household will hear you," he whispered in her ear.

"I can't help it," she sighed contently. "You feel so damn good."

"I'm sure Cullen won't mind. I'm sure he imagines what you must sound like often."

"Stop that," Solona replied, half heartedly. She was in too much pleasure to really care.

"But it's true." Alistair replied, as he continued to pump in and out. "I'm sure right now he wishes it were he in here instead of I. And you know what, Solona? I would let him, if it would please you."

Solona gasped, the idea of it shocking, but his words nonetheless set her on fire.

"Wh..what?"

"If things were different, if he wasn't with your cousin. I would ask him to join us." he continued. She felt herself becoming wetter, as Alistair's rock hard member thrust in and out of her.

"By the way you're clenching onto me, I think you like that idea too." Alistair's voice was confident, and Maker, did it turn her on.

"What would you like, I wonder? Would you want one of us fucking you, while the other was here?" He pressed a finger to her mouth, and she eagerly began to suck, moaning around his digit as he slid it in and out.

"Oh you like that idea, yeah?" He asked, a light tone of amusement in his voice. "What about this?" He removed his finger from her mouth, moist with her saliva. Solona gasped, as she felt the wet digit rubbing against her back entrance. "What if we took both your sweet holes at once?" He slowly pushed his finger into her ass and she bit down into his neck, causing Alistair to buck into her harder. "Oh Solona, you'd be so tight. We'd both have so much trouble trying to last, you'd feel so good."

"Fuck..." she gasped, feeling that tingling feeling return, signaling that she would come soon.

"Or, what if I simply watched, while other men fucked you? Would you like that? Having all your little holes used while I come watching you submit to the pleasure?"

"Maker yes...don't be mad but..yes!" She cried out, her inner walls squeezing him as she came undone around his member. She brought Alistair over the edge with her, as he shot his load deep within her.

He pulled her into his arms once the both came down from the high. Solona spoke first.

"Call me crazy but, there seems to be a particular theme of dirty talk going on lately."

Alistair's cheeks went red and he felt incredibly nervous for someone who just found sexual release.

"Is this something you're serious about?"

When he turned to face her she was staring at him intently.

"I...oh..um...please don't hit me. It's not something I would ever assume you would do it's just...the thought has occurred once or twice...or fifty times."

"Why? Why would you want me to sleep with another man? Just the thought of you..and...and her.."

Alistair kissed the top of her head. "Please don't think about that again. This would be nothing like that. You know I only did it because you asked. I would never have otherwise."

"But why would you want me to do it than?"

He sighed loudly. "I don't know. It's just something that arouses me. Please, forget I even said anything."

A few moments of silence passed when Solona spoke again. "We could give it a go, if it's what you want."

"Do you mean that?"

"If it is something that would please you then yes. You are all I need Alistair, and I do not desire laying with another. But, if this is something you are serious about, I suppose it could be fun."

A smile came across his face as he began to passionately kiss Solona again. Maker, she drove him wild. He could feel himself harden all over again as he climbed on top of her and took her once more that night, the whole time thinking of all the naughty things they could do soon, now that she had agreed to indulge him in his fantasy.

* * *

The next day was most testing on his nerves. Hawke's companions met just outside her estate in the morning, and led Alistair, Solona, and Zevran to the location of the herbs they needed. Solona walked ahead with with mage Anders as he brought her up to speed with everything that had been happening in the city. Alistair and Zevran stayed at the back, every now and then the assassin chuckled and gave him a smirk.

"What is it?" Alistair finally asked.

"Did you tell your dear Warden about your desires?"

"Sort of."

"Oh, and what did she say?"

"She..." Alistair lowered his voice, so that the others would not hear. "She said she'd be okay with it."

Zevran's hand clapped down on Alistair's back. "This is good news my friend! So do you think tonight we will, how should I say, make her more acquainted with our new friends?"

"I don't know. I mean...this isn't just one other person we're talking about."

"I see three. Plus you and myself make five."

"Exactly my point."

"Well, we shall see what happens. If nothing else, the three of us can relive what we started a few years ago, yes?"

"Yes, yes you're right."

They walked in silence a few minutes. Fenris and Anders were now bickering about mages, or something or the sort. Zevran turned to Alistair again.

"Ah, I can forsee it being most difficult making those two play nice."

"I can see that."

"Maybe if they had a little persuasion they would get along better."

"Can we discuss something else?"

"Very well. How are you going to get Solona to...entice our friends?"

"I..um..."

"Oh come now. You must have thought of some plan to set your idea in motion."

"No, not really. When I imagined it happening, it always starts in the middle of the steamy bits."

"Have you no creativity, Alistair? Every saucy novel has a setting. You just need to use your imagination. Maybe she should show these men what they are missing out on."

"And just how do you propose that?" Zevran was quiet for a few seconds, and then his face lit right up.

"I know just the thing."

* * *

Just as Hawke predicted the night before, by the time they had gathered all of the needed ingredients, the sun was beginning to set. The travellers set up camp in a quiet spot, not far off from the sea. Alistair shed his armour, making himself comfortable for the night. Varric and Zevran were setting up a fire while Anders and Fenris were arguing in circles as they had been for a good chunk of the day. Zevran's words were running throughout Alistair's mind when he finally decided to act.

"Let's go take a dip in the water." He whispered to Solona. She turned and shot him a huge smile.

"Alright."

She took him by the hand and led him away from the group. The sea was just around the corner, and they could vaguely hear their companion's voices off in the distance. Alistair shot her a nervous smile. If he carried through with Zevran's plan, there was a small chance she would kill him. Part of him was screaming at him to behave, but the other part, the naughty side of Alistair that was dying to see his fantasy spring to life, was telling him to listen to the Antivan's advice.

He began to shed his clothes, and Solona followed. They both rushed into the water, the coldness of it shooting up his spine.

"Ah! That's cold."

She laughed joyously at him. He gazed at her lovely breasts, seeing her nipples pebbled from the temperature. And then she was wrapping her arms around him, those lovely globes of flesh pressed against his chest. Maker he was becoming hard, even in the cold water. Damn her...she was distracting him from his plan. Her lips pressed and sucked at that spot on his neck that reduced him into a blubbering idiot - more so than he already was.

"Mmm, someone's getting a bit excited." She purred into his ear. Her hands grazed his skin, moving their way down past his chest...

"Hey! You stop that. That's very very...evil is what that is."

"Feeling a little shy?" She chuckled. "Why Alistair, I thought you wanted to perform in front of an audience."

Damn, maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he thought it would. Clearly she was at least a little enthralled with the prospect of the other men.

"But there is no audience." he said, nipping at her neck.

"That's alright. I'm sure they'll hear me, if you take me the same way you did last night."

Alistair groaned. No, he had to stop now, before he lost himself to his lust. Time to distract her, so he could...do that _thing_ Zevran instructed him to do. He hoped desperately it wouldn't backfire on him, otherwise he may have to go without her touch for a very very long time.

"Close your eyes," he instructed her.

"Is this a game?"

"Sort of."

"Okay," She giggled and did as he requested. He backed away from her, slow at first, taking in the sight of her nudity. _It's now or never_, he scolded himself. He jumped out out the water, throwing his clothes on as quickly as possible and grabbing hers in the process. She opened her eyes just as he scooped up her robes.

"Alistair, what in the name of Andraste's holy ass are you doing?!"

"Want these back? Better come get them." He said, and bolted for the campsite.

"Alistair Theirin you get back here!" She yelled, and he chuckled, feeling like a schoolboy playing a prank.

He turned the corner to see the rest of the men adjusting their bedrolls, save Fenris and Anders who were still bickering. Zevran's words from earlier ran throughout his head: '_Maybe if they had a little persuasion they would get along better.' _Perhaps he could put a stop to their arguing, at least for one night. He approached them, feeling his stomach turn into knotts.

"Solona needs a favour." he said bluntly, his cheeks burning up at the lie.

"And what would that be?" The mage asked.

"If you two walk down that way, towards the water, she'll tell you when you get there."

Anders and Fenris glanced at one another awkwardly for a second and then made their way towards the sea. When they were out of sight, Varric began to laugh.

"So, this is how you're going about seducing us one by one?"

"Wh..what?" Alistair fumbled.

"I heard you and the elf talking earlier."

Zevran chuckled and Alistair went pale.

"You...you heard that?"

"Sure did. I'm always keeping my ears low to the ground. Every good story teller has to."

"Tell us, dear dwarf. What do you think of our little plan?" Zevran asked.

A sly grin came across Varric's face. "Count me in."

"Excellent!" Zevran clasped his hands together.

"Yeah well, she may be ready to tear me a new one in a few minutes."

"Oh don't worry my friend. Soon, she will forget why she was even mad to begin with." Zevran said with a hint of mischief in his voice. Alistair prayed he was right.

* * *

Solona was going to kill him! What in the void did he think he was doing? She certainly wasn't amused, not by a long shot. And she was freezing! Oh she was going to wring his neck when she got her hands around it, she would crush him like a - was that voices she heard?

Before she knew it, Fenris and Anders were standing before her, and she quickly covered her breasts with her hands. The elf turned his face away quickly, and Anders began to laugh.

"Need something?" the mage asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"Anders, would you be a dear and grab my clothes from that pesky Warden I brought with me? And take your friend with you, please."

"Of course. Now, don't you go anywhere." He teased, and the two of them turned to gather her things. It was only Anders who returned with them. He held out her robes, and faced the other way.

"I won't peak. Warden's honor."

Amell grabbed the garments from his arms, and pulled her robes over her head. "You left the Wardens."

"Precisely." Anders said, his eyes shifting to her now. She was mostly dressed, but was still buttoning the tops of her robes. She smacked Anders' arm.

"Hey! I'm not the one who ran off with your clothes."

"Yes well...I don't know what's gotten into that man."

"He was smiling ear to ear when I went back there. Him and Varric were talking quietly. I think he's up to something."

Amell groaned, realising what was going on. She wasn't blind. It had to do with what they talked about the previous night. She agreed to indulge Alistair, but so soon, and with so many men? She began to blush, feeling the anger leave and modesty replace it.

"You're shivering." Anders said. She wasn't sure if it was fear, or because she was cold. Anders took off his coat, and wrapped it around her body. It smelled of sandalwood and elfroot - scents that always reminded her of Anders. Their time together was brief, but he did make quite the impression on her. He seemed different now - not quite as laid back and casual, but he definitely had a hint of the flirtation he did before. Albeit much more subtle now. She was always a little attracted to him, though she would never admit it out loud. They made their way back to the campsite. Alistair was sitting on a log across from the fire, and she sat down next to him.

"Soooo" he said, his voice playful.

"Not talking to you."

"Aw, come on. What if I told you I was really, really sorry?"

"Are you 'really really sorry' Alistair?"

"That depends. Will it get me out of trouble?"

She rolled her eyes, as Zevran came and sat on the other side of her. Amell looked and saw that Fenris was still ten shades of red, and avoiding her gaze.

"I think the elf is taken with you." Zevran whispered into her ear. Great, now Zevran was in on it as well.

"I don't think he expected to see me stark naked before him."

"He's acting as if he's never seen a beautiful woman without her clothes on before."

"Yes, he does have that look about him." Alistair said quietly.

"See, Alistair would know."

"Would you two shut up already?"

Alistair put his hand on her knee, drawing circles idly on the inside of her leg.

"What about the dwarf?" He whispered in her ear. "He has a clever tongue. I'd imagine telling stories is not all he can do with it."

Solona bit her tongue. Maker, he really was trying to go through with it. Zevran made his way to the other men.

"So, Anders...Isabela may have divulged me in a little information yesterday. I hear you and her were..how should I say, intimate before. Is this true?"

Anders chuckled. "That depends. What did she say about me?"

"Oh, nothing bad. I assure you."

"Then yes, it's true."

Varric smirked. "Seems like Rivaini's been making her rounds. She's been all over broody over there the past month or so."

"Ah, so she has sunk her claws in you too?" Zevran directed at Fenris, who was being awfully quiet. Alistair at that moment pulled Solona into his lap, and began to kiss her neck. She shivered with delight.

"Just because the pirate has been adamant, does not mean she has been successful." Fenris said a little coldly. Amell got a sense that Fenris was a little closed off to strangers. She began to have doubts about what they were planning. The last thing she wanted to do was make someone uncomfortable with the situation. Zevran however, had no such modesty.

"You are telling me that a beautiful woman propositioned you, and you refused? Come now, I cannot believe such a thing."

"Whether you believe it or not is irrelevant to me." Fenris snapped.

"Relax, my friend. It was simply a curious question." Solona watched as Zevran turned to Anders, who was drinking from a water jug. Alistair reached with one hand into Solona's collar, and began to fondle her breast. She gasped softly, and yet no one noticed.

"It is too bad we did not know each other in Fereldan, seeing as we share the same tastes in women. I think Isabela would have been more than thrilled to be in both of our company at the same time."

Anders coughed on some of the water he was drinking. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"That's one way of putting it. Isabela is a woman who does not turn down many opportunities."

"You are right, but it's not only people like Isabela that enjoy sordid acts of pleasure. Take Alistair over there. He was shy virgin before he met our hero, and now..." Zevran laughed. "Now just look at him."

Eyes followed where Solona and Alistair were sitting. He now had both hands in her top, pinching and caressing her nipples. Her face turned red at the attention, and she stared at the ground. Anders let out a whistle.

"Having fun, are we?" The mage asked.

"I think more fun is to be had." Zevran said confidently. "You see, Alistair here has been up to no good." He started to tisk, making clicking sounds with his tongue. "I have heard from my once pure Warden friend that he is...a little curious."

"Go on." Anders said, clearly amused as he had a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"He has a bit of a fetish, and would very much like to see it fulfilled. I am afraid we have not been honest, my good men. What we were hoping for tonight was to see if you would be open to giving a good man a hand."

"And just what would that be, elf?" Varric asked, and the smug bastard was smiling too! Solona felt a tingling in her loins.

"He would like to watch you all pleasure her. Isn't that right Alistair?"

"Yes," he said, the lust in his voice clear as day.

"Well then," Anders said, and Solona looked up to see him right in front of her. "I don't think you'll be needing this anymore." He pulled his coat off of her, and she smiled nervously at him. Anders knelt down in front of her, and looked at Alistair.

"You sure this is alright?"

"Yes." He said, his voice shaky. "Just...no kissing. That is my only rule."

"Very well." His hands worked at her robes with an expert ease, until he opened them and pulled the clothing down her arms. She was just in her smalls now, and stared in Anders' eyes, terrified to look at the other men that were no doubt staring at her.

"Mind holding her legs open for me?"

Alistair pulled her legs open, his grip firm yet gentle. Anders ran his hand over the thin material covering her, and she gasped at his touch.

"My my Solona. You're already wet." he said, right before he pulled her smallclothes down, revealing her body to the men as she was spread open for all to see. Anders traced his fingers along her folds, gathering her moisture on his finger tips. He eased two of his fingers into her, and she couldn't help but moan.

"She's so tight." Anders said loudly, so the others could hear. Solona felt herself drench Anders' fingers, as they slowly pumped in and out of her."Allow me to personally thank you now, one Fereldan to the next, for saving us all." he chuckled.

Alistairs breath was hot on her neck."They're all watching you." He whispered. "Even the timid elf. I can see that he too, wants you."

Solona couldn't help but look up to see Fenris' eyes glued to her, as Anders fingered her. She let out a moan, directed at him. His eyes were set on hers, and she was surprised to see that he didn't turn away. She did, however, when she felt a quick current shoot through her core.

"Maker!" she yelled out, as Anders shot a few electric bolts through her. Her clit vibrated vigorously, and as she was about to come, he pulled away. She whimpered in protest, but he pulled her to her feet.

"My name is not Maker, it is Anders," He said as he turned her so that she was standing before the other three men. He bit down on her earlobe. "You can come once you've pleasured anyone who asks of it."

She looked back at the white haired elf, who was still enthralled by her.

"Do you think your elf friend will be okay with it?"

Anders chuckled darkly in her ear. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

She slowly swayed her hips over to Fenris who was sitting on his bedroll. She got on her knees in front of him, giving Varric and Zevran the perfect view of her ass. She heard them moan as she did so, and it made her feel confident. She placed her hands on Fenris' knees, and she felt him tense up at her touch.

"Can I pleasure you?" she asked, looking into his green eyes. Damn, he is gorgeous, she thought to herself.

Fenris cleared his throat. "I would prefer to watch."

"Very well. My offer still stands, should you change your mind."

"My beautiful Warden, I do not object." Zevran called over to her. She chuckled, and winked at Fenris, before she crawled over to Zevran, giving Fenris a glimpse of her backside now. Zevran pulled his cock out as soon as she was in front of him.

"Anxious are we?" she teased.

"I have been waiting for this moment ever since you spared my life, my beautiful Solona." He said, as his fingers ran through her long hair. She stuck out her tongue, and swirled it over the head of his member. Her mouth closed around him, and she sank forward, taking him to the back of her throat. The former Crow groaned, as he thrust shallowly into her. She moaned around his length, bobbing her head up and down on him. Suddenly, Varric was standing next to her.

"Watching is fun and all, but I prefer a little action."

Solona pulled off of Zevran with a loud smacking sound, and began to unlace Varric's trousers. She pulled out his member, which was thick like he was. She stroked him a few times, eliciting a groan. Her lips latched onto him now, as her tongue stroked the underside of his shaft.

Varric wasn't as gentle as Zevran, and began thrusting wildly in her mouth. She moaned around him, loving the display of dominance, a nice change from the submissive man she was used to. She felt fingers enter her tight opening once again, as Anders now joined them. Her eyes closed delightfully as Anders placed his cock in one of her free hands, and she stroked him, her other hand stroking Zevran as she pleasured Varric with her mouth. She moved from Varric to Anders, sucking on the mage as she ran her hands up and down on the dwarf and elf. Anders tasted just as good as he smelled, and she looked up into his eyes, which were staring down at her, dark with his desire.

"You look amazing with your lips wrapped around me like that," he said, his voice much deeper than it normally was. She lowered her face to his sack, and sucked gently on him. An almost animalistic groan escaped his lips and she felt more desire now than she ever had in her life.

Solona pulled herself away from the men, and saw Alistair stroking himself, clearly loving the scene in front of him. He gave her a smile and a nod, letting her know that he was indeed okay with what was happening. She turned around, and saw Fenris in a similar state. His cock was free of the markings that claimed the rest of his body. She moved a little closer to him.

"Are you still content with simply watching, Fenris?" she asked him. Fenris groaned, his hand furiously gripping his hard member. He was silent for a few moments, before voicing his answer.

"No," he growled out, his voice dark and gravely. Solona crawled to him on her hands and knees. She peered up into his mossy eyes.

"Tell me what you want, and you are free to have it."

A deep sigh left his lungs. "I want you, as the others had you."

She chuckled. "See, that wasn't so difficult, was it?" She pulled his hand off of his member and began to palm it into her fist. Fenris moaned quietly, his eyes closed.

"Does this feel good?"

"Yes." His answer came in a weak voice, and right away Solona was reminded of when her and Alistair were first becoming intimate with one another. She wasn't sure if he was a virgin, but she was positive he would be a submissive lover. Her lips closed around his swollen tip, as her tongue flicked against the sensitive underside of him. He groaned loudly now, as her head bobbed up and down. One hand stroked him, and the other massaged his heavy sack. He began to mumble out words in a foreign language. She had no clue the meaning of what he was saying, but his voice, oh Maker that glorious voice of his turned her on. His breathing became frantic, and she pulled off of him before he would lose himself.

"I want to have a little more fun before you finish." She said. Anders approached her now, lifting her into his arms.

"I think you have pleased enough men. Your turn."

She giggled as he lay her down on a bedroll, whose, she wasn't quite sure.

"I have an idea." Zevran said. He fumbled with something in his pack, and shortly he returned at her side. He had a long scarf in one hand, some rope in the other. He tied her hands above her head, and wrapped the scarf over her eyes, preventing Solona from seeing anything. Zevran leaned down and said "Now you will have to guess who is pleasuring you. Men, for now, we will be silent."

Solona's entire body felt as if it were on fire. She felt a mouth on one of her nipples, teeth gently scraping against it. Her legs pushed together, trying to relieve herself of the aching she felt, but a pair of hands...or was it two separate pairs of hands, pried them open. Another mouth claimed her other nipple, as she felt a tongue licking and caressing her abdomen. Then a tongue was against her clit, and Solona nearly screamed.

"Maker, oh please!" She begged, although the words had little meaning, for she herself wasn't sure what she was begging for. She felt a wet finger begin to prod at her back entrance, and she stilled, as it gently slid into her. The digit worked slowly, in and out of her tight hole, as another " joined her front. The sensations were too much for her to take, she was barely holding on. Suddenly, Alistair's voice was in her ear, as he had joined the rest.

"Come Solona. Let me hear you scream."

And she did.

* * *

Alistair almost came just from watching her climax. She had an elf tending to each breast, the dwarf was kissing her stomach, and the mage worked his tongue and fingers in and out of her. He wanted to be by her side as this was an adventure they were sharing together. He stroked his member up and down slowly, as to not spend himself quite yet. He removed the blindfold from her eyes so she could see what was happening. She groaned when she saw Anders in between her legs.

"Are you ready for some cock?" the mage asked her, and Solona nodded.

"Who do you want first?" Alistair asked her.

"Are you sure you won't join?"

"Not yet." He smiled, stroking her hair.

"Then, I want Zevran first."

"Ah, an excellent choice. I would have chosen me as well." The Antivan barked, prideful, as he positioned himself between her legs, the others backing away a little, except for Alistair. He untied her hands, and took them in his own. Zevran sank into her depths, and she tightened her grip on Alistair's hands as she did so. Solona and Zevran both groaned at the connection of their bodies. A few years ago, Alistair never would have been okay with seeing her couple with the elf. But now, oh Maker forgive him, it was the most erotic sight he could ever think of.

Zevran pumped into her, his hips rising and falling. The sounds of her wet sheath echoed in the night's air, as the other men made their own sounds of approval.

"Such a good girl, taking cock like a professional, hmm? It was not right of Alistair to keep you all to himself." Zevran hissed into her ear, and Solona wrapped her legs around his waist. Alistair stroked her hair, letting her know he was there with her, not that she would notice. She was biting down on her lip.

"Don't hold back," he said, his voice almost unrecognizable even to himself. "I want to know what feels good for you."

At that Solona cried out, the sound music to his ears. Zevran pulled out of her, and Anders replaced his spot. He lifted her legs up, placing them on his shoulders, as he drove in hard and fast. The mage wasted no time in slamming into her, all the while Solona crying out in pleasure.

"Fuck me Anders, fuck me hard!" She yelled. The mage smiled, as his hands grabbed at her ass, drilling his length in and out of her. Alistair watched in awe as Anders placed a pair of fingers at her nub, igniting his electricity trick again. Another climax tore through her, and it was now that Alistair felt a pang of jealousy, as he was unable to perform such a trick on her. The jealousy was short lived however, as just hearing her sobs of pleasure made him groan.

* * *

Solona was riding out the final waves of her last orgasm when Anders withdrew from her, and she was being flipped over onto her hands and knees. Varric stood behind her, as he pressed his cock into her now. The dwarf hissed through his teeth as he began to slide in and out of her. She pushed back onto his length, meeting his thrusts half way.

"Had I known the hero of Fereldan was such a good lay, I would have sought you ought myself long ago," Varric said in a desire filled voice.

"Shut up and keep fucking me, dwarf." She demanded, and a few of the men laughed.

"Perhaps you should be the one to shut it," Anders growled, placing his cock to her lips. She eagerly took him in her mouth, sucking off her juices from when he was inside of her. Each time Varric pressed into her, she was forced to take Anders' member deeper into her mouth. She moaned at the loss of his cock when he withdrew.

"Well, elf. Your turn." Varric said, clearly addressing Fenris. Solona sat down, looking at Fenris, who appeared to be at a loss. She grabbed onto his hand, pulling him down.

"Do you want me?" She asked, and the elf nodded. Solona smiled. "Lay down on your back."

Fenris complied, and Solona straddled his hips. She moaned as she took his entire length into her tight entrance, and Fenris' eyes rolled back. She gyrated up and down on him, as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts.

"Yes, touch me like this Fenris. Oh, you feel so good inside of me." She pleaded, and the elf began to thrust up into her. Solona leaned forward, her breasts flush against his warm skin. "Fuck me just like that. Your cock's so good." she whispered into his ear, nipping at the pointed end. She felt a pair of oiled fingers behind her, feeling them sink into her ass.

"Oh Maker yes!" she cried out, as Zevran pumped them in and out of her.

"Oh my dear Warden, do you like being taken here as well?" His seductive voice taunted her.

"Yes," she whimpered, and Zevran chuckled.

"Good. I think you will enjoy being taken by two elves at once."

He removed his fingers, and now she felt the tip of his cock press against her other hole. She stilled, feeling nervous at this new endeavour.

"Relax my little minx." his voice filled the air, and she did her best to obey. She was oiled up, and his cock slipped in with ease. All three of them groaned as he slid home, making her that much tighter.

She shut her eyes tight, feeling the burn of having two men inside of her. It hurt at first, as her body adjusted to the sensation, but it was not overly painful. Soon, all pain disappeared when they began to move together.

"How's that feel?" Alistair's voice rang in her ears.

"So...good..." she managed to groan.

"Can you take another in your mouth?" he asked, and when she looked up, his cock was in his hand, waiting for her answer. She leaned forward, taking Alistair inside of her lips. He moaned, his hands running through her hair, pumping shallowly into her as she could barely move herself. She heard Zevran hiss loudly through his teeth, then cry out as his seed filled her ass. He pulled out slowly, Anders taking his place right after. The mage thrust into her, his hips moving back and forth slowly at first, but gradually picking up the pace.

"Fuck that's tight." he groaned, his hands bruising her sides with their tight grip. Alistair pulled away from her mouth, letting Varric enjoy her now. The dwarf moved back and forth quickly, and soon he was coming into her mouth. She moaned into him, lapping up every last drop of it.

Fenris was moving frantically now, his words once again escaped his lips in a strange language. He howled loudly as he shot his load into her, Anders following him. Both men grunted and groaned as they pumped their warm seed into Solona. Anders pulled out, and Solona rolled onto her back, catching her breath. Alistair practically pounced on her, holding her legs open as he slammed into her. She cried out, as his fingers fumbled her clit. Within a minute she was screaming his name, and that's all it took for him to finish. He groaned into her ear, as his movements slowed, completely draining himself into her.

* * *

Alistair lifted her into his arms as he stood up straight. He looked around at the others, who were now in various states of being dressed. Solona spoke up, although her eyes were still half closed.

"Please, no one repeat this to my cousin."

All of the men turned to Varric who shrugged. "What?"

Alistair shook his head. "I uh...think we will be taking another brief dip now."

Zevran smirked. "I doubt there is little trouble you can get yourself into now, no?"

Solona laughed, as he carried her away from the crowd. It was sure to be an awkward night, but they could always go to bed and deal with it in the morning. He carried the woman he loved into the water, and began to rub her body with his hands, cleaning her of the nights activities.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear, kissing her neck. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"I love you too." She smiled. "And it was my pleasure."


	2. Amell and Teagan

_**A/N: This is a gift fic for Apollo Wings, my 100th reviewer for Equilateral. She wanted an Amell/Teagan story with the line: "That robe would look so much nicer on the floor. My bedroom floor to be precise." I have never written Teagan before, and to my shock I discovered I absolutely loved it. Alistair also makes an appearance, he originally wasn't going to have much of a role but...my Alistair loving heart couldn't resist. Hope this is okay Apollo...thanks for all the love and support, you always make me smile with your reviews :-) Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**A Mage's Freedom**_

Ever since she left the confinements of the Circle Tower, Solona Amell felt more alive than she ever had before. She had grown up in the Circle, taken away from her family when she was just a little girl. Years ago, she accepted that she would never know what it would be like to leave the tower's walls, to roam the streets as a free woman, to stay out as long as she liked, with whomever she wished. Solona spent most of her hours practising her magic under a skilled apprentice or had her nose buried in a book, as there was very little else to do. The Templars did not permit much time for leisure. So when Duncan conscripted her to the Grey Wardens, she practically leapt at the opportunity. It had been four months since she left Lake Calenhad and the tower, and for the first time in her life, Solona felt free.

Just being out in the open space, the sun beaming down on her fair skin gave her such a thrill. It was as if she was experiencing life through new eyes. The first time she had a drink was at the campsite, as she sipped on some foul-tasting thing that Oghren gave her in a flask. Initially it was horrid, but she couldn't deny that the burn in her throat felt delightful. Since that night, she would always press her companions to join her in a tavern after a hard day's work. What was the point of having freedom if she couldn't live a little? The food tasted better, she laughed more freely; it seemed like Solona had experienced all the small pleasures life had to offer. Well, all but one thing.

Solona longed to know what it was like to make love to a man that didn't involve a cramped broom closet or a quickie in a dark library. She was certainly no virgin, but coupling within the Circle walls was frowned upon, so the times that she had slept with a fellow mage were all very rushed. She never even knew what it was like to experience an orgasm with another, other than her own hand. The Templars did what they could to prevent the mages from forming close bonds with one another that would result in intimacy, but it was bound to happen as their human urges could not be suppressed. Contraceptive potions could be found on virtually every floor, to prevent pregnancy in case it did happen. It was not what Solona would call a fantastic experience, by any stretch, but it was all she knew. Now that she was free of that life, she desperately wanted to experience passion in its rawest form. The hard part was finding someone who could give her just what she wanted.

She dallied with the idea of sleeping with one of her companions, as it seemed to make the most sense. After battle her endorphins were sky high and she often went to bed unsatisfied. At first she considered Alistair, her fellow Warden, but when it became clear that he was a virgin, she thought perhaps he wasn't the best choice. He was sweet, but perhaps a little too awkward for her tastes. She wanted a man, not a boy who would be nervous and unsure of how to stroke her the right way. Then there was Zevran, but Solona couldn't imagine sleeping with him. He had already tried to kill her once, and although she had no doubts that he knew how to please a woman, he spoke openly about the women he killed after sleeping with them. She would never be able to trust him fully, so Solona would have to look elsewhere to get her thrills. She was beginning to lose hope.

Then she met Bann Teagan.

When she first met the Bann, it was at a very grim time. Redcliffe was under attack, so she, Alistair, and their companions were forced to defend the village. But once the battle was done and before Solona and her friends headed to Haven in an attempt to find the Urn of Sacred ashes, the survivors of the onslaught held a celebration for their new heroes. It was then she was first able to speak to Teagan on a personal basis.

He was a perfect gentleman, addressing her as "my lady". Solona was not accustomed to such mannerisms, always being called "you" or "mage" in the tower, and most recently, "Warden". Even in her group of travelers, only a few of them called her by her name. The tenderness in Teagan's voice was so very alluring and seductive, Solona couldn't help herself but ask the Bann if he had any family of his own. He answered bashfully that he was indeed a single man, and went on to tell Solona how he would be lucky to find someone as lovely as her. She was shocked that he was not put off by the fact that she was a mage as the rest of the town was, especially after all that had just happened in Redcliffe. Instead, he said he could think of several reasons one would want to be with a mage like her, and Solona blushed madly at the implication.

Ever since that day he was never far from her thoughts, even as they braved the cold town of Haven, fought a high dragon and nearly faced death several times over. It made her all the more determined to make it back to Redcliffe and explore this new found curiosity of hers. She refused to die before knowing what it was like to be in his arms as he took her again and again until she was too sore to continue on.

The night before they reached Redcliffe, Solona retired to her tent, leaving Alistair and Zevran on patrol for the night. She lay awake, tossing and turning, finding it an impossible task to fall asleep with Teagan on her mind. She wondering what it would feel like to kiss him, long and passionately, without any interruptions or fear of being walked in on. Would he kiss her slowly and tenderly, cherishing every second? Or would he be unable to contain his desire, and press her up against a wall hard as he claimed her lips? These images had Solona all hot and bothered, and without realising it, her hand made its way into her smalls. She imagined his hands, his mouth, his throbbing member, how they would all make her feel. Solona worked herself up into such a frenzied state of hazed longing, she was not aware of the loud moans and sighs escaping her lips. As she felt her climax nearing, she was interrupted by the sound of Alistair's voice directly outside of her tent.

"Solona? Are...are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

She let out a loud groan as she felt her orgasm slipping away. "Alistair, for the love of the Maker, go away!"

"Hey! What did I do? You sounded like you were crying. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." he said, sounding confused.

_He sure wasn't lying about being a virgin_ - she thought to herself as she pulled her hand away and sighed. "Alistair, that's very sweet and all, but I swear if you don't back off right now…"

Zevran laughed, and she heard both of their footsteps leaving her tent. Zevran whispered something to Alistair quietly, but Solona couldn't quite make out what the rogue was saying.

"Women do that?!" Alistair shouted in shock. Solona rolled over and covered her face with her blanket. She could have killed them both.

* * *

When Arl Eamon awoke from his illness and was informed of all that had transpired during his slumber, he was filled with gratitude towards Solona and her companions. He insisted that they all stay the night for a grand feast before they parted ways the next morning. Solona glanced over at Teagan, who was gazing at her adoringly. She looked around the room to see just how exhausted her friends were.

"Well, I suppose one night couldn't hurt."

"A night in a real bed? I'd almost forgotten what that was like." Alistair chimed in.

"Excuse me while I make some arrangements." Teagan said quietly, leaving the room. No one else seemed to have heard him, as they were all too excited to be sleeping in a castle for the night instead of the hard ground.

Eamon led them around the halls, giving the group a bit of a tour now that the corpses had been cleared out since the battle. Alistair spoke up here and there, offering his own input and sharing a few memories of his childhood. Finally, Eamon finished the tour, as he wished to discuss a few things with Alistair in private. Solona knew they had a lot of catching up to do.

"Choose any room of your liking," Eamon said with a smile, obvious of the travelers content. The party began to head off in separate directions, finding a room to claim for the evening. As Solona walked down the hall, she turned a corner and bumped square into Teagan.

"Forgive me my lady, I was not aware you were coming this way."

"It's alright, Teagan. My fault for not paying attention."

"If it's not too much to ask, where were you heading just now?"

"I was just about to find a spare room for the night. There are so many."

A grin crept across his face and Solona felt like she could have melted. "I hope this was not too bold of me, my lady, but I took the liberty of setting up a room for you, myself."

"You did?"

"I hope you are not offended."

Solona laughed. "No no, of course not, Teagan. Thank you."

"Shall I take you there now?"

"Please do."

Teagan held out his arm and Solona linked hers with him. She felt her heart thumping in her chest at the smallest contact with him. She wasn't sure why he made her so nervous, but it was a delightful feeling. He lead her up the stairs and down a long hall, and paused before a door.

"I hope it is to your liking, my lady."

"Please, call me Solona."

"Very well, Solona." Teagan took her hand and placed it on his lips, leaving a chaste kiss on her skin. She felt a shiver go all the way down her spine at the feeling of his lips on her.

"I will see you at supper."

She watched him leave, and when he was out of sight Solona let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding in. She entered the bedroom suite and smiled at the sight before her. In the corner of the room there had been a bath drawn for her. She could smell the scent of lavender and vanilla coming from the tub. _Was this what he ran off to do? - _she wondered. She made her way to the large bed when she noticed something laying on top of the covers. A beautiful robe, made of lace and silk, was spread out before her. It was deep plum with golden embroidery. Solona ran her hand over the material, and knew it must have been very expensive. She never owned such fine robes before. Beside the garment was a note. Solona picked it up, instantly noticing how immaculate the penmanship was.

_My dearest lady,_

_Not a day has gone by where I haven't prayed for your safe return, not only for the sake of my brother, but because I wish to see you again. You left quite the impression on me on your last visit. I hope this does not frighten you by my saying so, but thoughts of you even made their way into my mind while I slumbered. _

_I could not help myself when I saw these robes the other day. They reminded me of you, and your beautiful eyes. If I have miscalculated your affections towards me, I apologize. I couldn't help but feel there was somewhat of a connection between you and I, last we spoke, and forgive my candor, but I think you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes upon. If it would please you, I would like to get to know you better. I know your time here is limited, but perhaps we might have a drink before supper? I am eagerly awaiting your answer._

_Yours in waiting,_

_Teagan_

Solona felt a smile bloom across her lips and her cheeks flush with excitement. It was nice to know that he too was thinking of her. She undressed and sank into the tub of steaming water, sighing delightedly at the warmth as it engulfed her. It had been far too long since she had a hot bath, and it felt heavenly. About an hour later, she finally mustered up the willpower to leave the tub as the water had cooled off and it was no longer pleasant to soak in. She dried herself off and slipped into her new robe. It dipped down in the front, exposing her cleavage but not in the way Morrigan's fit. It hugged her curves nicely, but still left enough to the imagination. It was as if it was custom made just for her, the way it wrapped around her body. She forewent wearing any underclothes, as the ones she wore needed a wash after travelling in them for several days. She would be sure to take advantage of the staff and have her things cleaned before setting off the next day. Solona stood in front of the bedroom mirror for a while, fixing her hair. It had been a long time since she fussed over herself, and it was pleasant to have the alone time.

There was a knock on her door, and when she answered it, Teagan stood before her. His eyes roamed over her body in approval, and when they stopped on her breasts, she cleared her throat. Teagan averted his eyes immediately and his face turned pink. Solona chuckled.

"I...forgive me, Solona. You look ravishing. Do you like the gift? It wasn't too much?"

"I love it. Thank you, Teagan," she smiled, and stepped forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. His eyes softened and he returned her smile.

"It was nothing, I assure you." His hand found hers and he ran his thumb across her soft skin. She grinned widely.

"Would you care to join me for a drink?"

"I'd love to."

Teagan took her by hand down the stairs to a room that seemed to be used for entertaining guests. Solona was glad to see that it was empty. She took a seat on one of the chairs, as Teagan poured them both a glass of wine.

"Tell me, Teagan, since I must know; how is it that you have never married?"

Solona watched as he seemed to fidget a little in his seat beside her. "I cannot say for certain. I suppose duty has just kept me busy, and before I knew it, I was an old man." He said gently, a hint of sadness to his voice.

"I'd hardly consider you old."

"Ah, but I am considerably older than you, my dear. Does my age not bother you?"

"Not at all." She knew that Teagan had to be at least fifteen years older than her, practically old enough to be her father. It wasn't uncommon for a younger woman to seek out an older man, Isolde was proof of just that. There was something alluring about seducing an older man to Solona. Teagan seemed a bit shy when it came to women, towards her at the very least, and Solona knew she would have to make the first move. Solona took a big sip of the wine, then with her free hand, she let it rest on his knee. "Does my age bother you?"

His eyes fell to where her hand lay, and she heard his breath hitch.

"No, my lady."

"Solona."

"No, Solona."

"Good," she said, and leaned in to kiss him. Teagan seemed a little hesitant when her lips initially pressed against his, but in no time he relaxed and opened his mouth to her. His hands cupped her face, and she slipped her tongue against his at the gesture. He moaned softly into her, and Solona pushed her breasts into him. She wanted him to know how badly she wanted him, needed him. This night would not go to waste. Every so slowly, Solona moved the hand resting on his knee upwards, as she inched it closer and closer to his…

"Ahem!"

Solona and Teagan pulled themselves away from each other, to see Alistair standing at the doorway, looking the opposite way.

"The Arl er...asked me to find the two of you to uh...let you know that dinner has been served. So anyhow...yes, I'll be in the dining hall...dining." Her fellow Warden stammered before practically bolting away down the hall. Teagan smirked at her side.

"You'd think the boy had never seen two people lost in a moment before."

"Well, Alistair's not exactly what you would call experienced."

"No? I'd imagine it would take a great deal of strength to keep his hands to himself while traveling at your side."

Solona couldn't help but laugh. "He's not the type. Besides, I prefer someone a little more direct."

"Do you? I'll have to keep that in mind," he said with a grin, taking her hand and helping her to her feet.

Solona sat at Teagan's side at the long dining table. All of her companions were present, as well as Isolde and Eamon. Isolde was attempting to be a gracious host of the evening, but Solona didn't miss the icy cold glares she was given every now and then. Even after saving her husband and child, she still was hostile to Solona. She didn't like the woman one bit.

Oghren was downing drink after drink, Wynne and Leliana were pleasantly engaging Eamon, Morrigan had taken her supper to her room as she wanted "peace and quiet", Sten sat at the end of the table keeping to himself, as Zevran made Isolde uncomfortable with his blunt honesty. Solona looked up to see Alistair, who was directly across from her and Teagan, quickly avert his gaze. She had obviously caught him staring at her. Teagan leaned over and whispered in her air.

"Am I mistaken, or does Alistair have a bit of a thing for you?"

Solona smiled and shook her head.

"I think he just might. Can't say I blame the boy."

"It's not like that," she whispered back.

"I am glad to hear it, then." Teagan placed his hand on Solona's knee, and she shuddered at the contact. She heard Teagan chuckle, and she felt a little embarrassed for being so transparent.

"Tell me, Warden, where are you and your friends off to next?" Eamon directed at Solona. Teagan moved his hand to the inside of her robes, and trailed it higher up her leg. She suddenly felt so very hot.

"We're going to the Brecilian forest, in search of the Dalish. The last of the treaties."

"Well, I wish all of you a safe journey," Eamon replied, raising his glass. The others joined him, even Teagan, whose other hand was slowly reaching towards her inner thigh. She let out a deep breath, as he leaned over to whisper in her ear again. His breath was hot on her neck, and yet it sent shivers down her spine.

"Is this direct enough for you?" Teagan asked, and then paused. "Do you want me to stop? Say so, and I will." She subtly shook her head. It had been far too long since she was touched, and despite being in a room full of people, she couldn't say no. Teagan lifted the bottom of her robes up very discreetly, and she felt the air tickle her mound. She was thankful for the high table so no one had a clue to what was transpiring beneath it. Finally his hand found her outer lips, and she took a sip of her drink to try and stifle herself from making any noise.

"No smalls?" he chuckled in her ear and she bit down on her lip. With a practised skill, his index finger began to circle her clit softly, almost teasingly. There she was, being touched under the table, barely able to breathe, and there Teagan was, holding a conversation with his brother as if nothing were happening. Her scent reached her nostrils and Solona pleaded silently that no one else noticed. She reached over to fondle Teagan, but when her hand fell in his lap, he pushed it away.

"Tonight is about you, my dear. Just relax."

"Easy for you to say." she grumbled. How in the world was she supposed to relax when his fingers felt so good? Teagan dipped one into her depths as the other continued to stroke her in just the way she liked. They were both so entranced in what was happening between her legs that neither of them noticed Alistair drop his fork onto the ground and duck under the table to retrieve it. A mere few seconds later a huge _thunk _moved the table as Alistar bumped his head on the table on the way up. Teagan pulled his hand away and Solona smoothed her robes flat against her thighs. The two of them blushed madly, as Alistair came up, rubbing the back of his head. He was even a deeper shade of red then they were.

"Alistair, are you alright?" Wynne asked.

"I..er..yes. I am. I'm just...going to go to bed now." He fumbled over his words. Solona couldn't even look at him, feeling more embarrassed than she ever had in her life. From the way he was acting, she knew he had seen everything, including her spread open legs.

Leliana laughed. "You? Not finishing a meal? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Ah, well, guess I'm not er..feeling well," he said, standing up and almost tripping over his feet.

"Will you be alright?" Teagan asked smugly.

Alistair didn't even answer him, and rushed down the hall before anyone else could ask what had suddenly gotten into him.

"I do hope he's not coming down with something. The last thing we need is a sick Warden on our hands." Wynne said, before yawning. "I think I might turn in myself."

One by one the group began to dissipate, until eventually it was only Teagan, Solona, and Zevran. The elf chuckled, as he stood to depart as well.

"Well, that was quite the performance, if I do say so myself."

"What are you on about now?" Solona asked.

"Oh, never try to trick a trickster, my dear little Warden. Do you think that Zev does not know why Alistair ran off in such a hurry?"

"How did you.." Teagan began, but the elf interrupted.

"The look on our dear mage's face gave the two of you away. You may have fooled everyone else, but not me I'm afraid."

Solona shook her head and sighed. "Just go."

Zevran snickered. "So very testy. Teagan, please see that the Warden relieves some stress tonight."

"Zevran, now!" Solona yelled, feeling utterly humiliated. The former Crow laughed and took his leave. Solona buried her head in her hands, while Teagan tensed up beside her.

"I apologize, I did not mean to cause any issues between you and your companions."

Solona looked up and placed her hand in his lap. "No, no it's not your fault. I quite enjoyed myself actually." she said, gazing at him with adoration. "It was a nice distraction from all the glares Isolde was shooting my way. You'd think she'd be more appreciative towards someone who just rescued her child."

Teagan sighed, and took her hand into his. "Please, do not take offense to her behaviour. It's not you."

Solona raised an eyebrow as she scanned his face. "I am sensing a bit of a story here."

"It's really not worth mentioning."

"I somehow don't believe that."

Teagan seemed to struggle with his own thoughts, as his brow furrowed and he grabbed the glass of wine in front of him, downing the rest of the drink. He exhaled and stared blankly ahead. Solona rested a hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

"What I tell you must remain between the two of us."

"Of course."

"Last winter, Isolde and I had an affair. It didn't last long, but it still weighs heavy on my mind. My brother had been neglecting her needs, and I was lonely. She didn't want to end it but the guilt was too much."

"Did he find out?"

"I have wanted to tell him, but Isolde begged me not to." Solona could see the pained expression in his eyes. "I'm not even sure why I just told you that. I've never spoken a word of it to another before."

She realised that Isolde's icy attitude towards her was nothing but petty jealousy. Solona squeezed his hand, which forced Teagan to look at her. "We all make mistakes Teagan. You're still a good man."

Suddenly, Teagan clasped Solona's face in between his hands, and pressed his lips to hers, crushingly. He bit at her lower lip until Solona let out a moan, opening her mouth to him. His tongue slipped inside, dueling with hers for dominance. The fire was rekindled inside of her, as she ran her hands through his hair. Teagan pulled away, the both of them breathless. He looked at her body, his hand running along the opening of her garment. His eyes were dark and wanton, and when he spoke, his voice was deeper than usual. _"That robe would look so much nicer on the floor. My bedroom floor to be precise." _

Solona bit her lip as her eyes met his. "Lead the way, then."

* * *

Alistair aimlessly trudged through the halls, grumbling the entire way. He felt like he was battling his own thoughts, completely confused as to what to make of the whole situation. A few months ago, he began to develop feelings for his fellow Warden. They had grown close since the events at Ostagar, and began to confide in one another. She was witty, beautiful, and didn't scowl at him when he made a joke. Things were going smoothly, until Alistair told her that he was a virgin. Solona told him it was "cute", and he expected things would resume as they were. But since then, Solona seemed to distance herself from him. She was still friendly, but no longer flirted with him or sat up by the fire at his side late at night, sharing stories. _Where did it all go wrong? -_ he had asked himself.

Then, he saw her kissing Teagan in the parlour, and it became clear to Alistair that Solona wanted an experienced man. He became so angry when he saw her kissing his surrogate uncle, who was surely much too old for her. What did women see in an older man, anyway? He felt jealousy boil up inside of him at the way they were whispering to one another. Of course, like the fool he was, he dropped his utensil under the table, and nothing could prepare him for the sight he saw. Solona's robe was hitched all the way up to her waist with her legs spread open, with no smalls. Alistair had never seen a naked woman before, and for a split second he stopped and watched the way Teagan touched her. It was only a second, though, before he panicked and gave himself away by hitting his head on the table on his way up.

Alistair rubbed the back of his head miserably. "Fool," he muttered to himself. Although he was angry and jealous, a small part of him wished he could have watched for a little longer. He was curious about the alluring flesh in between her legs and the musky scent that seemed to come from her. He didn't know where she wanted to be touched, and what would feel good, but Maker he wanted to, more than anything. If only he could prove to her that he was capable of pleasuring a woman despite his lack of experience maybe...oh, who was he kidding? He wouldn't even know where to begin if he had her alone.

Alistair made it to the end of the hall, when suddenly he remembered that there was a secret entrance behind the wall he was standing in front of. He found it by accident when he was nine, and often spied on Isolde. There were many peeping holes throughout the rooms, and he figured they were built along with the castle centuries ago. When Eamon sent Alistair away, he hid in the tunnel, and it took hours for them to find him. Alistair shook his head at the painful memory. Despite his emotional grief, he pressed on the wall, and an entrance revealed itself before him. He wasn't sure what possessed him to enter, and chalked it up as a feeling of nostalgia. He clicked the entrance shut, and began to explore.

The tunnels were almost pitch black, and he found it hard to make his way around. The only light came from the small holes in the wall, emanating the glow of the fireplaces from occupied rooms. He crept silently along, due to him being in casual clothes as he retired his armour for the night.

He heard someone bickering as he grew close to another room, and curiosity got the best of him. Alistair leaned in and took a peak.

Oghren stood (barely) in front of a full length mirror, a flagon in hand. He took another long sip from it, moisture dripping from his mouth in long rivulets. He didn't even bother wiping himself dry. "You...don't you look at me like that...I oughta….oh, nothing to say huh?! Well I'll give you a...a piece of my mind, ya nug humper!" The dwarf pulled his arm back as if he was going to punch his reflection, but toppled over in the process. He was out cold, snoring in a mere few seconds.

Alistair shook his head and moved on. It was not an uncommon sight to see the warrior pass out from his drunkenness. He snuck past several rooms, most of them he ignored. He had no real desire to spy on anyone per se, but when he happened upon Morrigan's room, he couldn't help himself. Alistair hated the witch, and he had suspicions that she was up to something. He held his breath, and watched as she sat in a chair by the fireplace, reading over a book that Amell said was Flemeth's grimoire. Alistair wanted to see what she got up to when nobody was looking. Perhaps he would find pertinent information and could expose her for what she really was.

Morrigan closed the grimoire, setting it down the a stand beside her. She stood gracefully, and raised a hand to her hair pin, letting her hair fall to her shoulders. She turned, her back to Alistair, and stood completely still for a few moments.

"I know you are there, Alistair." She said in a perfectly calm voice. His heart stopped the instant he heard his name, and he felt completely frozen. "T'is your smell that gave you away, in case you're curious. Shall I alert the Arl that there is a fool boy spying on his house guests?"

She didn't looked towards the spot that Alistair stood from, and probably never did as he scampered away, almost falling on his face. Alistair swore he could hear her laugh from a distance. "Sneaky...witch...woman," he grumbled. Alistair walked along the narrow passage mindlessly until he slumped down. He traced his finger along a marking in front of him, and smiled. His initials were carved into the wall, his own doing, when he hid there as a child. There weren't many warm memories in the castle walls, but he did find solace in the passage, it was his hiding place, and there he found comfort.

He tensed up as he heard Solona and Teagan's voices nearby, followed by the closing of a door. She was laughing - Maker how he loved that sound. He ever-so-quietly stood, and made his way over to the direction their voices came from. He knew he wasn't going to like what he saw, but something inside of Alistair couldn't resist. He stood by the peep hole, watching as the fire in the room seemed to dance off of Solona's fair skin. A beautiful amber haze lit her features, as she smiled. Not at him of course, but at Teagan.

"So this is where you spend your nights."

"Alone, mostly, but not tonight."

"Glad I can be of service."

"Are you sure you wish to do this? I wouldn't want to cause any more tension between you and your companions."

Solona stilled for a minute. "You mean Alistair?" The Bann nodded.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be scandalized for weeks." she giggled. "Don't you worry about him"

Alistair felt a grip on his heart. He hadn't expected them to talk about him. He wasn't sure if he should be offended or not.

Teagan pulled Solona toward him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He lowered his face to hers, kissing her deeply. Alistair knew it was wrong to watch; this was meant to be a private moment after all. Try as he may, he couldn't look away, even as Teagan's hands cupped her breasts, eliciting a moan from Solona.

"Are you always so responsive?" he smirked.

"It's been awhile," she said bashfully. "And I am a little embarrassed to admit it, but this will be my first time on a bed. I mean, if we make it to the bed. There was little to no privacy in the tower you can imagine, and it was always a brief affair."

"I can promise you, my dear, tonight will be anything but brief." With that, Teagan lifted Solona, and lowered her to his bed. "See? You made it to the bed after all."

Solona laughed, as she pulled Teagan down on top of her by the collar of his shirt. Alistair began to look away, but a thought occurred to him. Solona wanted someone who knew what he was doing, and what better way to learn than to watch? Maybe one day, when the timing was right and they were far away from Redcliffe and Teagan, Alistair would muster up the courage. For now, he would simply observe.

* * *

Solona threw her head back against the pillow as Teagan grinded his erection between her legs. She pushed back against him, desperately wanting more friction. "This feels better than it should," she said breathlessly.

"And to think that I've barely touched you."

Teagan's hands unlaced the bindings of her robes, slowly peeling them off of her, exposing skin bit by bit. He tossed the garment to his floor, just as he said he wanted to earlier. She lay completely naked before him now, his eyes wandering up and down her body. Solona felt a little embarrassed, and moved her hands no cover herself, but Teagan took them in his hands and shook his head.

"No. Let me look at you."

"Alright," she said, quivering. Teagan ran a hand down her collarbone, stopping at the space in between her shapely breasts. With both hands, he squeezed them gently, caressing her nipples with the pads of his thumbs. Solona let out a sigh, and Teagan chuckled darkly. He wet his fingers with his saliva, then began to tweak her nipples again, making them harden at his touch. Solona ran her hands at the hem of his tunic, and pulled it over his head. His chest was covered in small patches of auburn hair, and Solona ran her fingers through it. Teagan gazed at her with desire, leaning forward to capture one nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the little bud, tasting and teasing her. She squirmed underneath him, growing more aroused with each passing second. He moved his mouth to her other breast, stroking her nipple with his tongue, as Solona reached down and unlaced his trousers. He assisted her, and pulled them down his body, now only in his smallclothes. He continued to suckle one breast, while his fingers lightly stroked the other.

"Teagan," she whimpered. "No ones ever paid this much attention to my breasts."

"Are you complaining? I could do this forever," he said with a smirk. He leaned back down to her breast, this time his eyes staring up to meet hers. He slowly stuck out his tongue, running it along her erect nipple while eyeing her. She moaned, the sight and feel of him so very erotic. One of Teagan's hands ran down her torso, stopping at her heat. He traced his fingers along her folds, making Solona writhe underneath him. She was so worked up from his teasing all day, she felt like she could burst. He grinned at her, a look of satisfaction spread across his face. He gently pushed a finger into her, rubbing her clit with his thumb as he did. A deep groan of satisfaction escaped Solona's lips, feeling relieved to be touched where she ached.

"You're so wet." Teagan growled into her neck, as he began kissing her there.

"Wet for you."

"Mmm, yes." he groaned. Teagan licked and kissed her skin, making his way down her body. He removed his hand from her, as he started to kiss her outer lips. Solona squirmed at his light caresses. Teagan gripped her hips to keep her still. He stuck out his wet tongue, and ran it along her pink slit. He would stroke her lightly a few times with his tongue, before stopping and kissing her instead. Solona bucked her hips in frustration, and Teagan hushed her.

"I told you I was going to take my time with you tonight. I am a man of my word, I'm afraid." He licked her from her opening all the way to her nub, circled it softly, then withdrew his tongue and placed a quick kiss on the swollen flesh.

"Maker Teagan, I'm in agony!"

"Are you now? And what would you like me to do about that?" Solona looked down to see that he was smiling at her. She had reached her breaking point. She wound her fingers into his red hair, and pushed his face into her folds.

"Shut up and make me come already."

Teagan moaned into her, as her hands ran across his scalp. He indulged her, lapping at her essence graciously. His slick wet tongue flicked across her clit in quick motions as he dipped two fingers into her, curling them upwards and stroking that spot inside her that made her quiver. She bucked against his face, slicking him with her arousal. Teagan moaned into her each time she lifted her hips, clearly loving the dominance she had over him in the moment. She felt the bed shift, and when she stared down she saw that he had released himself from his smalls and was masturbating as he tasted her. The sight of him pleasuring himself as he pleasured her made Solona threw her head back, feeling the familiar tingling of an impending orgasm. With a few more precise strokes of his tongue, Solona burst on his lips. Her fingers curled tightly in his hair as she cried out, feeling intense waves of pleasure consume her. Her whole body shook as she sobbed, seeing bright lights behind her closed eyes. The muscles of her inner walls contracted and released around his invading fingers, soaking them with her climax.

Solona let out a deep breath as she came down from the high. She had never come from a man's mouth before, and it was already her new favorite thing. She sat up, grasping his face with her hands, kissing him deeply. She could taste herself on him, and it made her moan into the kiss. She pushed on his shoulders until he was laying flat on his back, as she settled in between his legs. With a firm grip, she began to stroke his hard member up and down. Solona lowered her head, and tentatively licked the head of his cock. Teagan groaned loudly, and ran his hands through her dark hair.

"That is not necessary."

"But I want to," she replied, before wrapping her lips around the tip. Teagan moaned as she sank all the way down, wetting him with her saliva. One of her hands pumped him in sync with her bobbing head, while the other massaged his heavy sack. She was not quiet in her efforts, slurping and moaning into him, feeling herself becoming aroused again. Solona loved to give pleasure just as much as she loved to receive it, and by any guess so did Teagan. His hips began to lift, as he shallowly thrusted into her waiting mouth. Her tongue flicked the underside of his member, teasing and tasting him.

"You are too skilled, my dear Solona. I can't take much more of your teasing." Teagan said, his voice shaking.

"But I thought you liked teasing." she said with a smirk, as she climbed up his body and straddled his hips. Solona rubbed her wetness against his cock, making them both moan with anticipation.

"You are about to drive me mad." he quivered.

"Then do something about it." she tested him, anxious to see what he would do. Teagan growled, as he grabbed hold of her hips and impaled her on his length. She let out a sharp cry as he filled her up to the hilt.

Solona began to rise and fall, her breasts swaying as she rode him. Teagan's hands caressed them, pinching her nipples lightly, twisting them with the pads of his fingers. He bucked underneath her, his hips snapping into her as she bore down on him. Solona felt completely exhilarated; she was free to fuck him as long as she wanted, no fear of being walked in on by Templars or other mages. Tonight was all about their pleasure, and nothing could tear her away from this moment. Teagan pulled her out of her thoughts when he began to joggle her clit with one of his fingers.

"Yes," she groaned. "Just like that."

He pulled her down with his free hand so he could kiss her, as his other hand busied itself with stroking her swollen pearl. Solona lost herself in the kiss, feeling every inch of him driving her closer and closer to completion. She pulled away from the kiss and gasped.

"Teagan, I'm going to come!"

She felt herself explode around him, her walls fluttering against his intruding member, stroking her so deliciously. She cried out, almost to the point of screaming. Solona wouldn't have been surprised if she awoke everyone in the nearby quarters.

Before he could catch her breath, Teagan flipped her onto her back without having to remove himself from her velvety walls. Once he was on top, he began to pound into her at a savage pace. His groans became louder, his movements more frantic. Solona grabbed his ass, and pushed him deeper into her. He gasped loudly at the action, and began to whimper.

"That's it. Come for me," she purred in his ear. Her demand was enough to push him over the edge. With a loud moan Teagan spilled himself inside of her, coating her with his warm seed. She moaned, enjoying the way he filled her.

He carefully slid out of her, and lay to her side as he desperately tried to regain his breath. She giggled as he pulled her into his arms, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you." she said, feeling herself become a little emotional in their post-coital bliss.

"Whatever are you thanking me for, my lady? It should be I, thanking you."

"I really needed this. You've made me feel...wonderful."

"As you should. You deserve to have a man doting over you."

She chuckled. "It certainly is appreciated."

Teagan stroked her cheek, looking at her with a worried expression. "When will I see you again?"

Solona exhaled deeply. All this time that she was planning on being intimate with Teagan, an emotional connection never once came into the picture. She simply wanted to have someone ravish her for a night, and then be done with it, but somehow Teagan had charmed her despite it all.

"You know I am a Grey Warden, and this is a Blight. There's a good chance I won't make it. I don't...I don't know if I'll be able to return to you before everything is said and done."

Teagan took her hand in his, and kissed it softly. "I understand. You have a duty, as do I. Just know you will never be far from my thoughts."

Solona smiled and curled up into his arms. She couldn't remember a more bittersweet moment in her entire life.

* * *

Alistair scurried away, ashamed of himself. He knew what he did was shameful, and yet, he was still aroused by what he saw, even after he found release twice. He felt perverted and guilty. Somehow seeing Solona in Teagan's arms was far worse than seeing them be...intimate. He left the darkness of the passage, and made his way to his room.

Alistair's mind replayed the nights events over and over, not allowing him to find any sleep. Solona was beautiful in every sense of the word, and she seemed so sad when she and Teagan discussed her leaving. Was she truly lonely, just as he was? Maybe it didn't have to be that way. Maybe he could get over his fear of sex, and prove to her that he was serious about being with her. Seeing her with another man didn't change anything. He was jealous, but it in no way changed how he felt for her. Yes, once they were away from Redcliffe and alone, Alistair would tell her how he felt. He would finally give her the rose he'd been carrying since Lothering. He only hoped she wouldn't reject him. He wasn't sure he could live through the embarrassment.

He drifted off soon after, fast asleep.

* * *

The following morning as they were back on the road, Leliana strode beside Solona.

"Someone seems happy today." the bard said, a hint of curiosity present in her voice.

"Yes, you have a bit of a glow to you, one might say."

Solona smiled.

"Something happened with Teagan didn't it?"

"It's entirely possible."

"Oh, I knew it! The way you two were looking at each other all night, it was so romantic. You must tell me everything."

Solona shook her head. "I never kiss and tell."

Later in the evening, as it began to grow dark, the travelers set up camp. Solona put her tent together, replaying the events of the prior night. Teagan made love to her twice more before she left, each time just as passionately as the first. He asked her to write when she found a moment, and the temptation to do so was already playing at her mind. He was a nice distraction from all the fighting surrounding her afterall.

"Um, Solona," Alistair distracted her from her thoughts. "Later, when you're not busy that is, can we talk?"

Solona bit her lip. Alistair wanted to scold her about her tryst with his surrogate uncle, no doubt. "Alright. I'll find you later. I'm just a little busy at the moment."

"Sure, that's...sure." he said, and scampered off to his side of the camp.

It didn't matter what lecture he had in store for her, Solona had no regrets of the night before. Nothing could possibly ruin her mood, not Alistair, or Loghain, or even the blight. For now, she was at peace.

* * *

_**End notes: As you can see, my mind ran away with Alistair on this one. I plan to write a sequel sometime in the future, cause how can I refuse? :P**_


End file.
